gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-001NHII Master Gundam
The GF13-001NHII Master Gundam is a Mobile Fighter piloted by Master Asia. Representing Neo Hong Kong, it appeared in Mobile Fighter G Gundam and is one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Master Gundam is built to utilize Master Asia's fast-paced combat style. As such, it is a fast and highly agile machine, even for a mobile fighter. Its emphasis is on speed and precision over armor, allowing it to be evasive while overwhelming its opponents with flurries of attacks. Its fingers are especially suited to jabbing, the tips tapered in talon-like claws for maximum damage. The forearms house extension systems for improved power, range, and quickness in such attacks. The palms also posses beam emitters for its primary weapon: a beam cloth known as the Master Cloth, which can be manipulated to perform any action as Master Asia's belt cloth. These emitters can also feed energy into special attacks, or launch more traditional beam shots. Like other mobile fighters, the Master Gundam uses a Mobile Trace cockpit, optimizing it for hand to hand combat and martial arts. However, Master Asia ability to synchronize with his mobile suit is so high that he does not need most of the standard equipment, most notably the body-glove interface. Simply being in the cockpit gives the ability to control his mobile fighter, as well as to feel the hits it takes. When not engaged in active combat, the wing binders can fold down into an armored shroud. This is referred to as its "Normal Mode". Armaments ;*Master Cloth :The Master Cloth is a beam that takes the form of a mobile suit sized version of Master Asia's belt. Like the belt the Master Cloth can be manipulated by Master Asia in a variety of ways, making it a versatile weapon that can be used for cutting, blocking attacks, or ensnaring the enemy. ;*Near Crusher :The Near Crusher is a piston-driven extension housed in each of the forearms. These afford the Master Gundam more force in an attack, or to lob rapid strikes without the need to move the rest of the arm. ;*Distant Crusher :For even greater range and power, the Master Gundam to launch its an entire forearm in a sort of wire-guided rocket punch. ;*Hand Beam Cannon :The same palm beam emitters that form the Master Cloth can also be used to fuel special attacks, or for more traditional beam shots against ranged foes. Ultimate Attacks ;*Darkness Finger :A darker counterpart to the Shining/Rising/God Finger. Its energy is purple instead of green or orange. ;*Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan :The Master Gundam spins in a horizontal whirlwind as it flies along, allowing it to clear whole fields of enemies. ;*Juuni Ouhouha :Rotating its hand in the air, the Master Gundam forms several kanji in a circular pattern. These kanji then turn into smaller copies of itself, and launch themselves at key points on an opponent's body. ;*Sekiha Tenkyoken :The ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East. An 'earth-splitting, heaven-piercing' attack, usually launched as a devastating wave of energy. Special Equipment ;*Fuunsaiki :Fuunsaiki is a mobile fighter in the form of a horse, controlled by Master Asia's horse Fuunsaiki. The mobile fighter horse could be ridden by the Master Gundam, or it could transform into a pedestal with rockets powerful enough to propel a mobile fighter into space. History Mobile Fighter G Gundam The Master Gundam was first seen in Japan as a mysterious general of the Death Corps. It was not until the Devil Gundam made its appearance that the Master Gundam was revealed to be piloted by Master Asia. In the ensuing battle, Master Asia would soundly defeat his former student Domon Kasshu and the Shining Gundam. When Domon retreated to the Guyana Highlands to further his training, Master Asia secretly followed, his Master Gundam in tow. At the end of Domon's training the two Gundam fighters faced each other once again. Though Master Asia initially overpowered the Shining Gundam, the battle would end in the destruction of the Master Gundam at the hands of Hyper Mode God Gundam. However, the Master Gundam possessed self-regeneration capabilities thanks to the Devil Gundam, and soon reappeared in Neo Hong Kong for the Gundam Fight Finals. Because Master Asia was the previous Gundam Fight champion, he and the Master Gundam would not participate in the Finals until the final round. In the final battle of the Gundam Fight, it was revealed that the Master Gundam was capable of entering a golden Hyper Mode of its own, similar to the Gundams of the Shuffle Alliance. Yet, with Domon's training finally complete and Master Asia's health declining, the Master Gundam was finally outmatched. After a long struggle, the Master Gundam faltered, and was destroyed by the God Gundam. What remained of the Master Gundam was burned alongside Master Asia's body. Some time later, when the Devil Gundam seized control of the Neo Japan colony, a Master Gundam appeared as one of the Four Heavenly Kings within the Grand Master Gundam. The Grand Master Gundam was defeated by the combined might of the Shuffle Alliance. Variants ;*Master Gundam Master Chinan Custom :A custom Master Gundam Gunpla made an appearance in the Gundam Build Fighters finale, piloted by Master Chinan accompanied by Mr. Ral in his Gouf R35 to aid Sei and his companions in battling swarms of Mocks. An attack similar to the Sekiha Tenkoyken was used to destroy several Mocks. The Master Gundam and Gouf R35 then utilized their signature combination technique, wiping out numerous Mocks before continuing in their assault against the remaining enemies. Picture Gallery Hgfc_master_gundam_boxart.jpg|HGFC 1/144 Master Gundam & Fuunsaiki Boxart MG - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam - Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Boxart master.gif NormalMode.jpg Gf13-001nh2-normal.jpg HandBeamCannon2.jpg|Near Crusher HandBeamCannon1.jpg|Distant Crusher G-Gundam-37-40-34.jpg G-Gundam-37-40-33.jpg GF13-001NHII Master Gundam X.jpg|Master Gundam - Specifications/Design o0600045010274643545.jpg|Master Gundam by robographer MasterGundam1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam MasterGundam2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam MasterGundam3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam MasterGundam4.jpg|HG 1/144 - GF13-001NHII Master Gundam 110735.jpg|Master Gundam Gundam War Card 158613.jpg|Master Gundam Gundam War Card 183780.jpg|Master Gundam + Fuunsaiki Gundam War Card vlcsnap-2012-02-11-22h34m03s143.png God - Master.jpg master (2).jpg Gundam Combat 19.jpeg|Gundam Combat SDGO_Fuunsaiki_and_master_Gundam.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and Master Gundam in SDGO. GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 1.png|Chinan's "Master Gundam" in Normal Mode in Gundam Build Fighters GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 2.png|Close-up of Master Chinan's Master Gundam in Gundam Build Fighters GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 3.png|Master Gundam's "Chinan Kick" GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 4.png GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (Chinan Colors) 5.png GoufR35etal01.jpg Master Gundam Kazuhiko Shimamoto.jpg References GF13-001NHII Master Gundam X1.jpg|Master Gundam - Weapon Detail G-MasterGundam100a.jpg External Links *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam on MAHQ.net